Missing in Action
by Karl Kratt
Summary: Crossover with the Road Rovers. A member of SG1 winds up in an alternate time track, and now must fight a war against against an evil terrorist leader.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

P5X952 - The Present

Gun shots were heard everywhere, a massive showdown between the Goa'uld known as Bast and the Stargate Command was taking place on a lowly planet of little significance. Sergeant Dasha Brekhov watched a group of Goa'uld coming towards his direction. He aimed his SVD Dragunov sniper rifle at an oncoming crowd of Goa'uld warriors. _I shouldn't have shot the first prime,_ Dasha said in his brain, _but I'm not going down without a fight._ The Russian put the rifle's crosshairs on the group's leader, a beautiful woman called Bast. _Now Bast, it's time to show you're followers that you're not immortal._ As he squeezed the trigger, his eyes closed shut, not wanting to see the death of the woman. But he missed. He hit a young jaffa warrior who had walked in front of her as he had fired the rifle. _One last magazine,_ Dasha said, _only 5 shots to get this right, to end this madness_.

After the jaffa cannon fodder had been killed, the Goa'uld fire team knew exactly where Dasha was hiding.

"Fire!" Bast screamed to her grunts.

Blasts of blinding yellow light leaped from the staff weapons and out at the grove of trees that was hiding Dasha. An ear piercing cry of pain resounded from the trees.

Dasha was hit. The staff weapons had hit him in the upper thigh, the left shoulder, and had grazed his right arm. It was now going to be extremely difficult to eliminate Bast and her new personal guard. But the only thing he could do was try.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, commander of SG-1, had seen the group of jaffa head towards Dasha's position. He signaled to Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson over to him after he heard the howls of pain after the heavy volley of staff bolts at the tree grove.

"We've got to get to Dasha," he yelled over the noise and confusion of pitched battle.

"How do you expect us to get over there," Daniel asked.

"SG-Delta has everything under control over there, and SG-14 has a Forward Air Controller assigned to them," Cameron continued, "Lieutenant Kratt can call in an air strike against the jaffa's position to give us some cover."

Cameron yelled over the headset, "Maverick to Boy Scout."

"Boy Scout here," a voice said on the other end.

"We need an air strike on the jaffa heading towards Treeline."

"Roger," Lieutenant Kratt replied, "Air strike in bound."

A group of F-302's screamed overhead to drop unguided bombs on the group below. There were at least 4 explosions, one that was a little too close to Dasha's position.

Cameron turned to SG-1, "All right, let's go!" SG-1 sprinted towards the group of dead, wounded, and dazed Goa'uld.

The bombs had been able to kill most of the jaffa, and seriously wound Bast. The loss of the battle made her infuriated. The woman crawled towards her tormentor, zat in hand. Dasha had been close to one of the explosions but had not suffered any real damage. Unfortunately for Bast, he had been waiting. Out of sniper rifle ammunition, Dasha had pulled out his last resort weapon, an AK-74U submachine gun. The smaller version of the AK-47 was aimed directly at her as she crawled over the crater in front of him. The man was laying on his back when she appeared. There was no hesitation once he saw her. He pulled the trigger, emptying the entire 30 round magazine, not watching to see if he hit his target or not. When he couldn't fire any more, he threw down his weapon. He had one clip left, and it would be needed for his trek to the nearest stargate. So, the Russian began to make his way out of the trees, towards the Jaffa held gate.

As SG-1 ran across the field, the heard the loud sound of an AK-74 firing, and the scream of its victim. The noise caused them to slow down, but anyone could tell that the fight was very well over. That was until the Jaffa began to create a counter attack, cutting SG-1 from their primary objective. Dasha was now trapped behind the enemy lines, and wounded.

Dasha didn't have to use his Automat again as he made his way to Bast's Ha'tak. The large battleships always had stargates, which meant he could get home. The ship and the surrounding area were vacant, amazingly, but that meant that the Goa'uld would be planning a counter attack_. The Stargate Command can handle the problem_, Dasha told himself as he limped into the Ha'tak and headed for the upper levels, _besides, I'm not good for anything if I'm wounded. The Jaffa should be realizing by now that Bast is dead._ He walked all the way up to the very peak of the pyramid warship, a feat that took some time to do, about twenty minutes. When he finally reached the gate room, he entered the symbols for Earth. _It's going to be great when I get home_, the young Russian said as he limped back through the wormhole formed by the Stargate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nevada, 1998- Alternate Time Track

Hunter smiled as he piloted the Air Rover through the large arid desert of southern Nevada towards Road Rover Mission Control. He looked over at Colleen, his always trusty co-pilot. She was busy checking their course on the GPS navigation screen. The Golden Retriever turned back to what he was doing, just as Control called.

"Air Rover, this is Control, do you copy," a voice called over Hunter's headset.

"Air Rover here," Hunter replied, "What do you have for us Control?"

"Master needs you to check out a power surge near Groom Lake, Nevada. It could be Parvo's doing."

"Roger that, changing course," Hunter said as he banked the large cumbersome craft towards the area of the signal.

Dasha Brekhov stepped out into a cold room inside an abandoned US Government facility deep in the mountains surrounding Groom Lake. At that point, Dasha knew he wasn't in Kansas anymore. He looked around at the emptiness of the place. There was no lighting, except for what was given off by the gate. The place looked as though it had been deserted for some time. The young Russian limped along the wall, the light from the gate continued to pour out for several minutes until it finally died. Once that happened, Dasha felt for any switches that might turn on the lights. Continuing to inch slowly along the wall of the cold chamber, Sergeant Brekhov finally found a door, that lead into another dark and cold hallway. He continued to clutch the wall as he inched his way to a nearly endless set of doors until he finally came into a large hanger-like area full of trucks and aircraft. This area had some lighting, just enough to see where the small exit door on the hangar door was, the path to the outside world.

The Road Rovers had been able to get to Groom Lake fairly quickly, and had just landed the Air Rover when the strange power readings died.

"Blimey," Colleen yelled once she saw it die, "the readings just died."

"It just shut off," Exile asked in disbelief.

"Yes, like that," the collie replied snapping her fingers, "And it wasn't a small power surge at all, it was putting out more energy than a 'undred nuclear reactors."

"That's a lot of energy," Hunter replied.

"Makes Chernobyl look like Christmas tree light," Exile added.

"But we do have enough to pinpoint a position," Colleen said, looking at the computer terminal. "There," she said pointing to a spot on the horizon, "near that mountain."

"All right Rovers, let's roll," Hunter yelled as he banked the large plane towards the position Colleen pointed to.

As the Air Rover neared its target, Colleen spoke. "There's an airstrip right there, Huntie. Set her down there."

"Roger," Hunter replied, the golden retriever gently settling the aircraft down on the runway that seemed to lead straight into the mountain. There were no signs of any inhabitants, _Unless_, the Rovers thought, _Parvo was hiding something_. The team unbuckled from their seats, grabbed their weapons, and exited the Air Rover.

Once on the ground, the team headed towards the end of the runway, just in time to see a piece of the rock face open outwards.

Dasha had limped to the door, when he had heard the sound of an aircraft landing. _Good_, He said to himself, _the SGC has sent someone to get me_. With that in mind, he opened the large door, leaning into it with all his might. When it finally opened, he had so much weight forward, that he fell down onto his stomach, banging his injured knee. The wounded soldier screamed in pain as he clutched the burnt flesh of his leg. He rolled on the ground, not noticing that someone was coming towards him. When he finally noticed, almost as a reaction, Dasha whipped out his AK-74U and pointed it at the man, the thing coming at him. When he did that, the thing immediately kicked the weapon high into the air. Dasha saw her leg and leaped out at it, but ran into a solid wall of light-weight, dense armor that broke his shoulder, sending bone cutting into his main veins and arteries. Dasha screamed more painful screams than ever before.

Colleen had been the first one to approach the strange person who was sprawled out on the concrete, clutching his leg. But when he pulled a gun on her, the collie kicked it out of his hands, sending it soaring a good five feet away. Then the man attacked her, but when he hit her armor, it broke something, because of the loud, resounding crack that cried out, causing him to be in even more pain. The guard was definitely done, so it was now time to infiltrate to see if General Parvo was inside, but Exile saw what the man was wearing, the patch on the right brest and the left sleeve pocket, and immediately called the Hunter.

"Hunter, this is not one of General Parvo's men," the husky stated, "He is a comrade Naval Infantrymen. He is on our side."

_Damn_, Hunter thought, _We pretty close committed fratricide_.

"And if I am not mistaken," Exile continued, "He has broken his shoulder bone. It is best we take him back to Mission Control before he becomes even more hurt."

"Good idea," Hunter replied.

"Wait a minute," Blitz said, "How do we know he is not one of Parvo's men?"

"It is very hard to copy a Naval Infantrymen's uniform, and even harder to get one to defect."

"And besides Blitz," Hunter said, "We don't really have a choice right now."

The Golden Retriever looked over at the team, "Let's move Rovers!" Hunter, Blitz, Colleen, and Exile helped move the wounded soldier into the Air Rover as he thrashed around and screamed from his injuries. Once on the aircraft, Colleen strapped the young Sergeant into a hard stretcher, and gave him some sedatives.

"It's a good thing you told us about his uniform, Exile," Colleen said, "We almost left him to die."

"Thank you Colleen," the husky replied, "It would have been very bad to report an incident of fratricide to Master. Besides, he may have just escaped Parvo's clutches, he could give use some very valuable intelligence.

"Yea," Hunter said, "Master will want to debrief him as soon as he goes through the medical labs."

"Hopefully the damage is not too bad," Colleen replied, "but he did thrash around greatly before we got him into the gurney, so that probably caused a lot of damage."

"Well, we can only pray," Shag said in his mumbled barks.

"Yes, we can only hope and pray," Hunter added as he banked the aircraft towards New Mexico.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

P5X952- The Present

The battle against the Jaffa raged on for almost an hour, with the Jaffa taking heavy casualties. It had taken SG-1 around thirty minutes to finally get to Sergeant Brekhov's last known position, in a grove of trees, but when they arrived, they found only an expended 30 round magazine and an empty SVD sniper rifle. There were almost no signs of Dasha, but Cameron, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were not about to give up hope. They knew that Sergeant Brekhov was smart enough to head back to the Stargate, so he would probably be back at Cheyenne receiving medical treatment by now. The team decided to head back with through the gate with the other teams. It would be easy to find him; he would be in the infirmary getting treated for burn wounds most likely. Doctor Lee would be patching him up for the next mission, so there was no further discussion before they left the planet behind.

_The operation was a success_, General Landry said to himself, as he watched the various teams arrive through the stargate. They already had head counts form two of the three teams that went to P5X952, and everyone was accounted for. No dead and only two wounded throughout the entire operation. The General anxiously anticipated the return of SG-1, waiting and watching the shimmering blue surface. Finally, after waiting a few minutes, SG-1 walked out of the shimmering wormhole.

"Welcome back SG-1," General Landry said with great enthusiasm as he looked over the team, but then he realized that someone was missing. "Colonel Mitchell," he began, "where's Sergeant Brekhov?"

Cameron looked stunned, along with the rest of the famous team, "You mean he's not here?"

"He hasn't reported in yet."

Teal'c, Cameron, Daniel, and Sam exchanged confused glances, "Is he in the infirmary?"

"No."

There was dead silence in the gate room.

"If he isn't here, then where is he," Daniel asked.

"He must be back on P5X952, "Cameron replied, "But where?"

General Landry looked at them, "Colonel Mitchell, where is Sergeant Brekhov?"

"Still on the planet, sir."

"How long until he gets back?"

"We don't know."

"Why?"

"We don't know where Sergeant Brekhov is on the planet."

"What?"

"We don't know where he is, sir."

"So what you're telling me is that Sergeant Brekhov is currently missing in action."

"That is correct."

General Landry looked around the gate room staff, "As of this moment, we are to expend every effort on finding Sergeant Brekhov as soon as possible."

The General immediately began to receive expressions of disbelief and determination. The other stargate teams were dog tired, so it meant that he wasn't going to get much out of them, so he would have to start the rescue operation using SG-6, SG-12, and SG-21, along with SG-1. It was going to be tough to find the missing person, but at least they had somewhere to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Somewhere in New Mexico, 1998- Alternate Time Track

Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, and Shag had escorted the unconscious Russian marine into Road Rover Mission Control's ultra modern medical facilities. They made sure that he was rushed to the emergency room, but the team couldn't find out what was going to happen to him. It was only after several hours that the Master finally disclosed what the Rover's wanted to know.

"Rovers," Dr. Shepherd said as he addressed the original team, "I know you have great concern for the person you found today. Unfortunately, I have terrible news."

"Do you mean he's dead," Colleen asked.

"No, worse," he replied. "The person you found has extensive damage to his main arteries from his shoulder wound. It has also impaired his motor skills of his right shoulder."

"Meaning," Hunter added.

"That he can no longer perform his duties without replacing his right shoulder, something that would take a great amount of time and effort."

"What about the burn wounds on his arms and legs," Exile asked.

"Those were easily repairable, but what happened to his shoulder isn't."

The team looked solemnly around at each other. It didn't look like there were any more options. But then Shepherd spoke.

"I have been looking into a final option, but it would require some time and effort to do."

"What," the team asked simultaneously.

"If I remove the central nervous system and certain vital organs, and place them into a transdogmified body, there is a chance he might survive. But…"

"But what master," Hunter asked.

"It would require a dog to sacrifice itself."

The team looked at each other in amazement at what they had just heard.

"There is another way, but that would require us to find a canine that has recently perished from a cause other than aging and cars."

"Like what," Blitz asked.

"Like dying from being put down in the pound or veterinarian's office. It is something that would not take very long to do, but the procedure would be quite long."

"I don't know if we really have a choice, Master," Hunter added.

"But our friend does," Sheperd replied, "and it should be up to him to make the decision."

"Well, let's ask him, and get this thing over with," Blitz said impatiently.

"At the moment, the Russian Sergeant is asleep. I think it is best to ask him much later today, after he is able to think straighter from recovering from the high amounts of sedatives and pain killers he's been given."

"Good idea, Master," Hunter replied, " 'cuz right now it's time to eat."

"Ya, you're right," Blitz added.

"Then let's hit the kitchen, Rovers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Somewhere in New Mexico, 1998- Alternate Time Track

Doctor Shepherd looked at his patient. The internal bleeding had increased, making Sergeant Brekhov's condition deteriorate. If nothing was done soon, then the young Russian would certainly die. After reviewing his options, the best one was replacing the dying body with an entirely new one, which would mean finding a transdogmified body that would not reject the brain and the heart. It would be best to ask the wounded soldier first, but there was no time. The only way to save him would be to not ask him. So, Doctor Shepherd went searching through various archives, until he found what he was looking for. An arctic wolf had been put down at a zoo in Canada for attacking another animal. The white haired man called the zoo and secured the body before anything could happen to it. He then called the Rovers to assemble.

"Rovers," Doctor Shepherd said, 'Time is critical. I need you to retrieve a package for me from Canada. It is something that will save the life of our young Russian friend."

Hunter saluted, "You can count on us, Master. All right Rovers, let's hit the road!"

P5X952- Present

SG-1, SG-6, SG-12, and SG-21 searched the area for any signs of Sergeant Brekhov. They hadn't found anything, until they came to his last known position, where the K-9 unit found his scent trail. The German Shepherd lead the four SG teams through the woods towards where the Goa'uld mothership was sitting, her crew now in the care of the Stargate Command.


End file.
